Art Model
by dollegirl
Summary: Bella needs money. Her friend convinces her to pose nude for an art class. One-Shot.


**UMHI...**

**YEAH...SO I'M A DORK...WHEN I POSTED THIS LAST WEEK...I WAS IN SUCH A HURRY THAT I DIDN'T REALIZE I HAD POSTED THE WRONG DOCUMENT...THERE WERE SOME CHANGES THAT HAD BEEN MADE TO THE WORDING..THANK YOU BITTY...THAT MADE THIS....BETTER....SOOOO...**

**LONG STORY SHORT...THIS IS AN UPDATE TO THE ORIGINAL...IT'S NOT A NEW CHAPTER....**

**THERE ARE ONLY MINOR CHANGES...IT'S NOTHING HUGE....IF YOU DON'T FEEL LIKE READING THROUGH THIS MESS AGAIN...DON'T....**

**I APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS AND LOVE THIS STORY HAS RECEIVED...THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH.....**

**NOW BACK TO THE NEKKID SHOW....**

**BPOV**

Nude model. I must have lost my mind.

Money was tight. I worked part time in a bookstore on campus but had taken on an extra class this semester, and it had really cut into my work schedule. I was desperate.

My friend Gerard told me about the nude modeling for the art classes. My immediate reaction was a firm "hell no." He insisted it was really nothing. Sure, you're naked and they stare, but the artists are completely respectful. There are no catcalls or laughing. At least that's what he told me. I could make more money in two hours of posing than I could make in one week at the bookstore. I was guaranteed a few gigs a week for the rest of the semester. Four hours a week. And my dignity.

At least there wasn't a pole or pasties.

Gerard said it would be ok. I believed him. He also said that he would do it with me. The models were usually solo, but being one of the star students in the art department had given him a few "ins."

We were going to pose together.

Me. Gerard. Naked. Together. In front of people. I didn't even blush.

Maybe it's because he's gay. His manhood holds no immediate threat to me. He promised that if there should be any signs of arousal to blame it all on Frank. They're dating. And he's in the class.

Tonight is my first time. There's a good chance it will also be my last. I'm nervous as hell. My focus is on the money.

Alice and Rose treated me to the spa over the weekend. I was stripped of all body hair from the neck down. A slight breeze felt like a full blown gust. I was cold.

I dialed Gerard's number to confirm the room number in the art building. I had it memorized already. I just needed an excuse to make sure the bastard was going to show. He was one of my best friends but notoriously flaky.

It went to voicemail. I almost hung up. Beep.

"Hey, Gerard. This is Bella. I'm on my way, but I wanted to make sure I was going to the right place. You're meeting me there, right? Just call me back as soon as you get this. Bye." _And if you bail on me, I'm gonna kick your skinny fairy ass_. I snapped my phone shut.

I let out a long sigh. It was now or never. I wandered into the kitchen to get my keys off the counter. The instructions for the nude models were sitting right next to them. I was to arrive 30 minutes early. There would be a room where I could change from my clothes to a robe. Once all the students set up their supplies and the class actually started, someone would escort me in.

The robe would drop. I would be naked. Total body hairlessness and very naked.

I was going to blush. Gay or not, the thought of Gerard being there was not as comforting as it once was.

I was going to be naked. In front of people.

I picked up my keys and grabbed my duffel bag that was next to the door. It was raining.

Surprise.

I was going to be wet and naked. Nice.

Halfway to the school I cranked up the heater. My body relaxed at the warmth. My clothes were still damp, and I could feel my hair starting to frizz as it dried. I kept running my hands over the top of it, trying to smooth it down. The last thing I wanted was for my hair to be a dominating presence on the canvas. As I got closer to the school, I noticed that the rain had let up significantly.

Maybe there was hope.

I parked the car and stepped out. I noticed that Gerard's car wasn't here. Nor was Frank's.

_It's now or never, Bella. Just breathe. You can do this._

I grabbed my duffel and got out. I slung the bag over my shoulder and started to walk towards the building. I dropped my keys. As I bent over to pick them up, a monster jeep roared by, hitting a puddle and splashing me. I was drenched.

Hope was lost.

I smelled like wet concrete and dirty water.

Fuck. At least the frizz was gone.

I wiped the muck from my eyes and shook my hair. I started to walk towards the building again and attempted unsuccessfully to ignore the sloshing that came with every step. I couldn't seem to get across the parking lot fast enough. The wet discomfort and what I could only assume was my ghastly appearance only magnified what was supposed to be a short distance.

It felt like forever.

By the time I reached the door, it had started to rain again. I stepped inside. I took a moment to look around before I started to move again. The room was large and open, the door creating an echo as it closed shut. The lighting was dim. I noticed there was no carpeting whatsoever, nothing to absorb sound. _Great. Just perfect for wet sneakers_. I rolled my eyes and started across the floor.

_Squeak. Dammit. Squeak. Dammit._

I slowed my pace as I entered the hallway with the studios. The doors were spaced farther apart than usual. I knew the art studios were fairly large, but I had never really seen them before. All that meant to me was that there was more space for more people. More people to see me naked. I was seriously questioning my sanity for agreeing to this. _I must really be desperate._

I continued down the hall and quietly mulled over other possibilities for similar amounts of quick cash. Donating plasma was out. That required needles. And once they stole the plasma, they injected your blood back in you. No thanks. You take it, you keep it.

Stripping. I had the boobs. I had the body. But unfortunately it would also require coordination. Bella on a stripper pole would not be pretty. It would be dangerous. Someone might lose an eye.

All I had to do here was drop the robe and sit still. With Gerard. Who had yet to show his fucking queer face. The realization his me like a ton of bricks.

I was alone. He never was coming. The bastard tricked me. I had thought it strange that they would have two models pose together. I had never heard of that. He had been so convincing.

My heart accelerated. My breathing edged toward hyperventilating. I was having a panic attack.

I was rounding the corner, ready to turn around, when I collided with another body.

I stumbled backwards and eventually landed on my ass. My sight had been shaken momentarily, and I couldn't focus.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I looked up and saw a very tall and very wild-haired man staring down at me wide eyed. He reached his hand out for me to help me up. I took it. After pulling me up, he grabbed onto both of my arms and bent his head down so we were eye to eye. His eyes were green. Very green. It was unlike any green I had ever seen.

I bet Crayola didn't even have a name for it.

"Are you ok?" he asked again softly. I couldn't speak. His breath was warm and sweet, his voice like honey and his eyes intense. I couldn't tear my own away from them. I was finding it difficult to form a coherent sentence, so all I could do was nod.

He smiled.

And it was crooked. Perfectly crooked. My heart rate accelerated as the rest of my insides turned to goo. He was beautiful.

"I'm fine, thank you," I finally managed to choke out. I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks. He released my arms and stood straight, his smile never faltering.

"I'm glad. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going obviously. However, had we only passed in the hall I never would have had the pleasure of meeting you...?" He had cocked his head to the side a bit and extended his hand. Once again, I took it.

His large hand enveloped my own small one. His grip was firm but gentle. What felt like an electric current ran through my body, giving me goose bumps. As I looked at him more closely, I saw that his wild hair was not a figment of my imagination. Like his eyes, his hair was a unique shade of color and unlike anything I had ever seen. A coppery mess of silken tendrils standing up in every direction. Sex hair.

"Bella. My name is Bella," I said. I knew my cheeks were stained pink from embarrassment. He cocked his head to the side again, and his smile spread from ear to ear.

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella. I'm......excuse me." His brow furrowed and he released my hand, reaching into his pocket to retrieve a cell phone. He flipped it open and raised his finger to me, indicating to give him a moment. He turned his back to me and started to walk in the direction from which he just came. I sighed in frustration and glanced at my watch.

Twenty minutes. Shit.

The gorgeous stranger seemed engrossed in his conversation. I debated whether to just stand there waiting for him to be done or to leave. I still smelled like dirty asphalt water and wanted to have a human moment before I stripped down to my birthday suit.

It seemed like he was arguing with someone, all the while stealing quick glances in my direction. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger and squeezed his eyes shut, muttering "fine, I'll be there" before snapping his phone shut. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and sauntered over to me.

"I apologize for that interruption, Bella, and once again for running into you. It was very nice to meet you, but I have to leave. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" He seemed rushed and was backing away.

"Uh, sure. See you around then." Brilliant Bella. Fucking brilliant.

He gave me a wink and was gone around the corner before I could say another word. I didn't even get his name.

Oh well. He was too pretty anyway. Too pretty for Smelly Bella. I raised my arm to my nose and sniffed. Ew. No wonder he practically ran.

I started walking down the hall again and made my way to the right studio. I hesitated before opening the door, giving myself one more chance to bolt before showing my goods to the art community.

I shrugged my shoulders and opened the door.

The room was empty, save for one guy setting up easels. I did a quick count. There were seventeen easels. Seventeen strangers would be staring at my naked body. Gerard's fate was no longer questionable. Death it would be.

I made my way over to the guy setting up easels and stood a few feet away. He didn't seem to notice me. I cleared my throat.

"Oh, hello. Can I help you?" He seemed annoyed that I had interrupted his important job. He was short and balding. _And I shall call you Little Man_.

"Hi. I'm here for the, uh, modeling thing for the art class?" I couldn't look him in the eye. I allowed my eyes to wander anywhere but his face. This was humiliating.

"Oh! You must be Bella. Gerard told me all about you! Here, let me take your bag." He reached out to take it, but I held on to it protectively. Step away from the bag. His arms dropped, and he took a step back.

"No, that's fine. I can get it. Speaking of Gerard, do you know where he is? He was supposed to meet me here..." I trailed off. I still couldn't meet his eyes.

"Uh, no. He's not here. Didn't he tell you?" I shook my head no. "Huh. Well, he said he was going to call you. That's so weird he wouldn't call when he said he would." He was obviously talking to himself.

I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Well, he didn't call me, but obviously he called you. Where the hell is he?" Our eyes finally met. He looked a little scared. I was a little pissed.

I continued to stare, widening my eyes a bit and saying, "So, are you going to tell me?"

"He uh, well, he called and said that he couldn't make it because, uh, he had a sore throat or something."

"A sore throat. Right." _Yeah I know why his throat is sore_. I took a deep breath and exhaled it loudly. "Well, since the class is going to be starting soon, can you show me where I can go change?" I asked quietly. My voice was almost a whisper.

Little Man nodded and motioned for me to follow him. We walked to the other end of the room and stopped when we came to a door that was almost hidden from sight. I never would have known it was a door looking at it from afar.

As he opened the door and turned on the light, I noticed that it was more of a hallway than a room. He stepped back and pointed.

"The ladies changing room is the last door on the left. It's basically a mini locker room. There's a closet for you to put your clothes in, and the robe is hanging on the back of the door. Oh, and there's a shower."

I arched my eyebrow quizzically.

"Um, they had it installed just a few months ago. Some of the subjects said that they would like to clean up after the pose. There had been complaints about leaving here smelling like paint or something ridiculous like that and said they wouldn't come anymore if it didn't happen. So the department forked over the cash to keep the nudes happy." His tone was dripping with annoyance and sarcasm.

"Hmmm…nudes. Yes, it would be quite tragic if there were no more _nudes_ for starving artists to stare at. God forbid you give the _nudes_ anything that might be any sort of incentive after stripping to nothing and posing for hours on end." I matched his annoyed tone and cocked my head ever so slightly to the side as if to say, _Anything else?_

He blushed and lowered his head, mumbling a pathetic apology. I walked past him and started my way down the hall.

"Remember, class starts in 15 minutes," he yelled after me. I threw my hand up in acknowledgment but did not turn around. I reached the end of the hall and noticed the door on the right was labeled for men. _Fucking Gerard. It better be damn good sex you're getting to skip out on me_.

I turned to the left and walked through the door to the ladies' room. It was a small, comfortable room with sparse furnishings. The room was dimly lit, and there was a lingering scent of lavender and jasmine. An overstuffed chair was placed off to the side and looked very old and worn. The art department was full of liberal free-love artists, all with a need to express in whatever form necessary. In short, they were all fucking sexual deviants, and I could only imagine what acts might have been committed upon that chair.

_No fucking way I'm sitting there_.

In the back corner of the room was another door, which I discovered upon opening was the bathroom. And yes, there was indeed a shower. I looked at my watch again and realized that I had just enough time to clean up before I had to be out there. It never took me long to get ready. And since I wouldn't be getting re-dressed, I would be that much faster.

I grabbed my bag and pulled out my hygiene products. Alice had given me the bag last Christmas stocked with mini bottles of various smelly soaps and lotions and insisted I take it everywhere. She said that one would never know when there might be a hygiene emergency. Bless her.

I stripped down and turned on the water. I debated whether or not to wash my hair, but I figured since it had been raining no one would really care if my hair was wet. It would just smell like strawberries instead of asphalt.

I hurriedly ran through my hygiene ritual and while drying off noted I had 5 minutes to spare. I ruffled the towel through my hair, drying it as much as I could before shaking it out and letting it fall where it may. I lathered on some lotion and grabbed the robe. The symbol on the left side of the robe indicated it came from a hotel. _Nice. They can pay for a shower, but they have to steal their robes?_

I shrugged into it and tied it off. Before I opened the door and walked down the hall toward impending naked doom, I took a few deep cleansing breaths to collect myself.

_You're almost there, Bella. You can do this. Cool. Calm. Confident. And fucking naked_.

I exited the room and walked down the hall at a slow, leisurely pace. After what felt like an eternity, I finally reached my destination. Opening the door, I peeked my head out and saw there were a hell of a lot more people there than there was a few minutes ago. There was a lot of movement, students removing their coats and bags, retrieving their paints from the cabinets, setting up canvases.

Little Man noticed me and came right over. He grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the door. He leaned over and spoke in a low voice.

"Don't be shy and don't worry. Everyone will be respectful. They are doing this for the love of art and for a grade." He continued to ramble on for a bit, and I couldn't help but tune him out. I continued to look around the room, my heartbeats accelerating with every person who entered the room.

Too bad I didn't get drunk before coming here. Bold, drunken, naked Bella would have been quite a treat for the kids. Maybe I could score some weed. Surely one of them has some. Gerard never went anywhere without his. I could sneak out back real quick and take a hit. It's not like anyone would really think it was anything unusual.

"…and besides, it shouldn't be as bad for you since you don't have to do it alone." _Huh?_

"Wait. Stop. I thought Gerard wasn't coming," I said as I scanned the room for him.

"He's not. We had to call in a replacement at the last minute, so you'll be posing with him instead." My jaw dropped in shock. _His replacement? Can they do that?_ Before I could speak up in protest, he was dragging me to the center of the room where another robed figure stood. He was bent over, as if he were stretching or something. Although covered in fluffy white cloth, his ass appeared to be more than just nice. As my eyes continued downward, I saw how muscular his legs were. If the bottom half of that body belonged to anyone other than beautiful, I would drop to my knees and scream.

_Please let him be pretty. Please let him be pretty. Please let him be pretty_.

Of course, it might actually be better if he wasn't pretty. Too pretty might cause my female parts to go into overdrive. Hard nipples could easily be blamed on being in the open as it were. Arousal wasn't as easy to blame on the elements.

Just like life had suddenly turned to slow motion, I watched as he raised himself slowly inch by glorious inch.

_No, it couldn't be. Could it? Sex hair. Crayola eyes. Fu-huck me. _

I would recognize that hair anywhere. It was unique. There's no way that hair could be repeated on anyone, even if they tried.

He started to turn around, just as I was being grabbed again and pulled towards Crayola eyes.

He had to smile. That fucking perfectly crooked smile.

Wet.

Shit.

No fucking way I'm going to make it through this. No. Fucking. Way.

He was my kryptonite.

The key to Bella's undoing.

He arched an eyebrow and reached out for me in the same way he had done earlier. And once again I placed my hand in his, the warmth from his hand alone sending my body into near tremors and involuntary twitches.

He pulled me close and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"Hello again, Bella. At least I didn't knock you on your ass this time, huh?"

_Oh no. You knocked me on my ass all right. Just not as literally_.

In true Bella fashion, I could only blush and smile in response. He pulled back ever so slightly, but enough that our faces were still very close. In that moment, I forgot all about what I was going to do. I paid no attention to the rustling noises around us. It was as if there was no one in that room but us. Naturally my instinct was to lean forward until our foreheads were pressed together. My hand was telling me to reach up and cup his cheek, to stroke his baby soft skin with my thumb.

The hand was denied.

I didn't know this man from Adam. I was going to posing nude with him, sure. That was an entirely different issue. But to reach up and start touching in an intimate manner?

No. I couldn't. It's enough he's going to see my tits, and I don't even know his name.

Wait.

I don't know his name.

Holy sex hair. I don't fucking know his name. Well I'll be damned if I'm going to be flashing my ta-tas for the fucking emo painters in here, let alone Crayon Man without at least getting a name.

I opened my mouth to ask when Little Man decided to speak instead. _Fucker_.

"Everyone, attention please. I trust you have all your supplies ready as we are ready to begin." He gestured his hands over to us. "These are our models this evening. As you do all know we typically only use one, either male or female. However, it was suggested recently to do a couples pose for a more intimate look into the human soul." _Human soul, my ass. They wanted an exhibition._

"Models, if you would please kindly remove your robes, we'll get started. And class, please remember to be respectful. Anyone who acts otherwise will be removed and received an 'F"." Little Man scurried over to us. He cocked his head to the side and mouthed, "Come on already."

I started to untie my robe and noticed my companion doing the same. I closed my eyes and slowly removed my robe, shrugging it off and letting it drop to the floor. I heard a gasp. My eyes snapped open and blood rushed to my face.

My pose partner was slack jawed and buggy eyed. _Nice._

He was standing straight and tall, completely erect, in more ways than one. I had a sudden need to offer a salute.

And lick him.

Whatever.

Our eyes connected. As strong as the urge was to let my eyes wander south over and over again, the pull of staring into his eyes was far more satisfying.

Little Man came over at once and started posing my body as if I was made of clay. Put your arm here, twist your torso like this, drop your chin, your foot should be here. I was now seated on the cold floor, open and ready.

Little Man grabbed Sex Hair and brought him down to the floor with me. After much limb rearrangement, our bodies were fully intertwined.

We were sitting directly across from one another, my knees raised and feet planted on the ground to the side of his hips. His legs were threaded under my own and wrapped around my back. Our arms had been positioned around one another in a lovers' embrace. Our faces were turned into the other's neck.

_Oh my God, he smells good._

It was my new favorite smell. I leaned in just a little bit further, to get closer and commit the smell to memory. I tried to be discreet when I inhaled at that moment, but it did not go unnoticed by my companion.

"Did you just sniff me?" He asked in a low voice, barely audible and with a hint of humor. I had no reply. I blushed. Again.

"I can feel the heat in your cheeks. There's no need to be embarrassed. You smell rather good yourself. Almost….edible." His breath was hot against my skin, his voice low and creating a sensation that nothing battery operated could compete with.

The position was…comfortable, safe, and sensual. Never before had I been held by a man like this. Never before had I felt any of what my body was experiencing in this moment than I had in any one previous encounter.

My body was responding to the situation and welcomed it with the familiarity of finding an old friend.

Lost in the moment, I suddenly realized at that moment that his dick was literally one inch away from my favorite body part. All I had to do was scoot forward a few inches and I would be straddling his lap. The thrill of the thought coursed through my veins and sent a delicious shiver down my spine.

His grip tightened. "Are you cold?" he asked, concern lacing his velvet timbre.

"No," I breathed out. It was his turn to shiver. _Did his dick just twitch against my leg?_

"It's too fucking quiet in here. Can we put on some tunes?" one of the emo assholes yelled. The moment was temporarily lost, and I was once again aware of where I was.

Naked.

Wrapped around a strange but sexy man.

And there was an audience.

Soft, classical music began to play a short time later. The volume was not overly loud, but such that I could no longer hear the brushes against the canvas. I didn't recognize it but found it very soothing. My body relaxed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he whispered softly. The tenor of his voice was once again low and the vibration from it echoed through my body. I offered a small nod in return.

He whispered again. "Though, it's not nearly as beautiful as you." I ducked my head a little deeper into his neck and inhaled again.

"You're not so bad yourself. Although, I feel a little strange holding a gorgeous naked man and not knowing his name," I whispered. _Is it ok if I just bite you?_

He let out a low chuckle and gripped me a bit tighter. His fingertips grazed across my back like a feather, giving my body a treat of erotic tingles. The relaxation I experienced moments ago was gone. My body was responding in other ways too.

I was hot.

I was bothered.

I was fucking wet.

While the sensation between my legs was nothing short of welcome, it was just really bad timing. I was grateful for the mixture of strange bodies and oil paints in the air that would mask my body's betrayal.

My companion inhaled sharply and held it. When he finally let it go, there was an edge of a moan that came with it.

And then he shuddered.

What. The. Hell.

He turned his head enough to put his lips in direct contact with my lobe.

"I'm Edward, by the way," he said to my erogenous zone. I could feel a slight nip from his teeth.

I returned the favor by turning my head and whispering, "Edward," I repeated his name, and felt a slight thrill from the sound of it coming from my lips. "Have you ever done this before? I mean _this _before." I hoped that by the tone of my voice he knew what I was asking. Because there was no way in hell I was going to flat out ask him.

He shook his head side to side and whispered. "I've posed before but not like this…ever."

I felt myself smirking as I leaned closer to his ear. "Well in that case it's nice to meet you, _Edward_." My tongue flicked out to a spot just below his ear.

His grip tightened even more and moved me that much closer to him.

That much closer to his…tip.

Along with the shift came a change in my own hold on him. My arms were wrapped around him even farther, my face nuzzled directly into his neck.

His hands were splayed across my back, holding me tight. So much that I could feel the separation of each individual digit as it pressed into my flesh.

He pulled me close to him once more, so our chests were almost touching. _Almost_.

His head dipped down once more, away from my ear. His breath was hot against my skin when exhaling, the very spot going cold immediately upon the intake of air.

Every breath seemed to become more intentionally directed to a part of my body than the last.

My neck.

My collarbone.

My breasts.

My personal favorite was when he would blow gently down the center of my chest, the air flowing across my stomach, my navel, finally reaching between my legs, the inside of each thigh. The stark contrast of hot and cold was almost maddening. The desire for friction was growing by the second.

I needed to move. My ass was going numb. I was afraid to move, though. One wrong move and he would be…..in. Not that I would be complaining, and I had a feeling he wouldn't either, but I had to remind myself there were others there watching.

The last thing I wanted was to share my orgasm with 17 other people.

I bit my lip in concentration and lifted my head enough that I could see the side of Edward's face. I wanted to see him. Echoing my movements, his head turned as well. His eyes were hooded, a look of lust beneath his lids. I could get lost in those eyes. I was afraid to break contact. Almost as if a part of me would break with it.

My breathing had become a bit erratic and heavy. It was likely I would be completely panting any moment now. His breathing was just as heavy and deep. Our chests heaved together, rising and falling in perfect rhythm. Every breath he took his chest would brush lightly against my nipples; making them hard.

The cause was nothing to do with Mother Nature, or cold gusts of air.

It was all Edward.

I furrowed my brow a bit in an attempt to convey that I was a tad uncomfortable. He winked in response. One hand remaining where it was, the other slid down my back, the pressure from both never letting up, until he reached my bottom. Cupping one side, I could feel him trying to raise me up. My body responded and lifted itself less than an inch from the floor. I could sense him shifting his own body as well the same time as me, scooting even closer.

I was re-introduced to the floor a second later and simultaneously made the acquaintance of his cock, the tip brushing against my entrance waving its invitation to the party and trying to get in.

My breath hitched. I dug my nails into his skin, probably leaving a mark. His arms snaked around me and held me even tighter.

"Breathe, Bella," he whispered huskily.

"Edward," I breathed out.

The intensity of the moment, being wrapped in one another's arms and so close yet so far away from acting on our primal instincts, was more than frustrating. I was aware of the perspiration gathering on his back, the smell and feel of his body invading my senses.

The heat radiating from both of our bodies made me feel as if I would combust. The throbbing ache between my legs was damn near agonizing. It was burning in anticipation, acutely aware of its greatest desire millimeters away.

All I had to do was move forward just a little bit more.

I nuzzled my head into his neck once more.

"Edward," his name a prayer from my lips.

"Bella," he replied in a hushed tone.

That was all it took. There was something about the way he said my name. I'd made my decision. So what if there was a whole class watching.

_Fuck. Me. Please._

I grasped him tighter, using him as an anchor to pull my body forward. He growled, a low, deep rumble.

He knew.

He wanted it too.

_Here goes nothing…_

"Bella? Edward?" _Little Man is going to die_. "Some of the students are ready for their next set, so we're going to have you guys change positions now."

My head popped up from its residency on Edward's shoulder, and I turned to look at him.

His face was intense, eyes smoldering with desire and want. His mouth was slightly agape, his breathing labored.

I blushed.

And dripped.

I was on sensory overload. It was almost too much.

Who would have thought that my dread of posing nude would turn into a game of seduction?

We released each other reluctantly and stood, never breaking contact with the other's eyes.

Little Man cleared his throat. My eyes rolled slowly over to where he stood, a look of annoyance crossing my face.

"Bella, if you would please come over here." I walked over. "Now, are you bendy?"

"I'm sorry. Bendy?"

"Yes, bendy. As in, can you bend over and grab your ankles?"

"I think so. Let me try." My back was turned to Edward. I spread my legs shoulder-width apart and starting to bend over slowly, my fingers inching down my legs until I reached my ankles. I grabbed hold of both. I was able to see Edward through my legs, and I gave him a little wink.

Twitch.

_Damn, I'm good_.

"Now Edward, if you'll please come here. I want you to stand directly behind Bella and hold on to her hips."

I could feel the heat from his body directly behind me. I watched his feet shuffle forward a little more and felt his erection pressed into my ass. His hands grabbed my hips, his long fingers pressing hard. I wiggled around a little, and he pressed into me further. I bit back the whimper that dared to escape my mouth.

"Yes, just like that. We won't have you stay like this for long. Bella, you might want to raise your head a little so you don't pass out." I did as I was told and allowed my eyes to wander around the room. There were only a handful of students left.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Everyone is required to be here for the first hour. Once we start having the models change positions, students are free to leave if they want. Also, the weather seems to be getting worse outside, so a lot of people left to get home. We almost always have power outages in this building. It's a real pain to gather up everything when that happens as there are no emergency lights."

And just like that there was a violent crash of thunder. And the lights went out.

_Jinx_.

There was an instant clamor of groans and cursing. I could hear items being shuffled around, the zipping and unzipping of bags and jackets.

"Calm down people. Gather up what you can and leave the rest. You can get it tomorrow. Models, grab your robes and go change. We're closing up shop for the night." Little Man was scurrying all over, shooing people out of the room and barking directions at anyone that seemed to be deaf.

I raised myself as slowly as I had dropped, but Edward never released his hold on me. His hands moved from my hips and snaked around my waist protectively. He drew me close to his body and kissed my neck.

I fell back into him and sighed.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to the dressing room," he murmured into my hair.

I twisted my body around until I was flush against him, chest to chest. I no longer denied my instincts and reached up to touch his cheek. My eyes were still adjusting to the dark and I couldn't see him completely, but I could feel the desire rolling off him in waves.

There was a flash of lightning and for a brief moment I could see his face. His eyes, if possible, were even more intense. Without any light they were dark, hungry.

He released one arm from my waist, but kept the other secure. He guided me slowly through the room, back to the door where my belongings were. My clothes.

_My fucking clothes._

I had never felt more comfortable with my body than I did in that moment. Others were easily forgotten when in Edward's presence. His very being was intoxicating, shutting down my insecurities and fears. The desire was clear, there was no guessing. It was completely surreal but so good. My body craved more. It had not forgotten only a short time ago how close we had been.

We reached the door. Edward opened it and guided me inside. He had released my hand and I immediately missed the contact. The hallway was narrow, no room to walk side by side. I began to move forward.

I was stopped by his hands on my shoulders. He repeated his earlier action and pulled my body to his tightly.

His hardened length pressed into me with fervor. One hand reached around and cupped my breast, his thumb grazing across my nipple. I felt weak in my knees and moaned.

"Do you feel that?"

_Um, yeah_.

"Y-yes," was all I could reply. I was truly at a loss for words. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to feel, take action.

I wanted him to fuck me.

As if he could read my thoughts, he spun me around to face him and grabbed both sides of my face before crashing his open mouth to my own. He tasted so good. His tongue was as velvety as his voice, massaging my own. Our hands were everywhere, touching, exploring.

Without warning he pushed me back into the wall. My legs instinctively wrapped around his waist. I could feel the whole length of him as I started grinding up and down. His mouth left mine momentarily, but went to my throat. He made a trail of open mouth kisses all the way down. He reached my breast and roughly took my nipple between his teeth.

"Oh fuck yes," I gasped.

He rolled it around in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it, between bites. His hands cupped my ass, squeezing as he held onto me. Eventually he broke contact with my breasts and immediately returned his mouth to mine, his tongue slipping inside with ease.

"I want you," he moaned in between kisses.

"Then take me," I growled.

And he did.

He positioned his tip right at my entrance just as he had done before but this time he didn't stop. He thrust into me roughly and never said a word. We gasped in pleasure together, whimpers and mewls escaping my mouth with every thrust. He worked himself in and out and just when I would think he couldn't go any deeper, he did. I felt the head of his cock hit every time as he plunged himself deeper, harder. I wanted to scream.

The door to the art room was slightly ajar, and the flashes of lightning lit up the room, the glow reflecting on our bodies. Edwards head was tossed back, the veins in his neck tight.

A strangely familiar tightening in my stomach took hold instantly, slowly building with in me. He pounded into me relentlessly; never slowing, each plunge driving him further. I couldn't take it anymore. I bit his shoulder. Hard.

He growled in pleasure and thrust deeper, harder.

I could feel it coming, pushing me over the edge. I kept my mouth attached to his shoulder in attempt to keep my screams from escaping but it was useless. My cries echoed throughout the hallway and my body jerked against his. It was the longest orgasm ever. I didn't want it to end so I kept moving against him.

"Shit…Bella….ung….fuck…"

His pace increased. He was ready.

I clawed his back and started grinding more, the motion keeping my own pleasure in place and helping him with his.

"Fuuuck baby…ahh…."

He dropped his head down with a groan and I could feel his release flow through me, filling me.

I was complete. I was whole.

Best. Sex. Ever. Hands the fuck down.

His thrusting slowed. Once. Twice. Three times. Stop.

He pressed his lips firmly to mine, and I could feel his smile. Pressing his forehead to mine, he chuckled softly.

"You know, I almost didn't answer my phone earlier," he panted. "I was so fucking pissed to be interrupted while talking to you, I wanted to throw it across the room so I could get your number."

"So, are you saying you want my number?" I teased.

"Definitely."


End file.
